


a low hum

by hypotheticalfanfic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypotheticalfanfic/pseuds/hypotheticalfanfic





	a low hum

“So, does that mean that the TARDIS hears everything we say?” Rory was carefully looking in any direction but at Amy. 

“God, I hope not.” Amy looked around. “Sorry, TARDIS. But. You know.”

“Although…” Rory’s voice trailed off.

“What.” 

“Um, TARDIS? If you can hear us — this is bloody ridiculous, it’s like I’m in church — can you, maybe, y’know, get rid of the bunk beds? Get us a proper bed, not the one the Doctor thinks is funny or cool?”

They stood and waited. Nothing changed. “Damn.” 

“Bloody bunk beds. Of course, on the bright side,” Rory said with a mischevious smile, “that means she’s not listening to us.”

—-

“What’s that, sexy?”

A flicker of static, some slight creaking of metal from a long-dead world.

“Ah, no, I know, they’re always doing that. It’s really rather distracting, you know. Have to learn to block it out, sort of.”

Three flashes of warm orange light, a soft beep.

“No, no, don’t bother changing the bed, they’ll come to love it. It’s a  _bed_  with a  _ladder_ , it’s brilliant!”

Some thwacking and clanking. A low hum. 

“Ahh, there’s my beauty. I love it when you hum for me, old girl. Now, where do you think we should go next?”


End file.
